<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat and Mouse by habanerohamster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318544">Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster'>habanerohamster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark thoughts from Stan I guess, It's a wild ride, M/M, Murder, Semi dark, Serial Killer Stan, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Stan likes to hunt his victims, Surprise Ending, i have no idea how to tag this, stan and xeno are neighbors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan picks up his victim for the night he was hoping for a long exciting hunt. What he wasn't expecting was for his game of cat and mouse to be short lived and leave him feeling unsatisfied. </p><p>As he heads back out onto the road he comes across a familiar face and is excited at another opportunity to continue his game. He had no idea that picking up the other man would end up revealing a unexpected surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! I wrote this in like 3 hours because I wanted to do another Halloween fic, so it might be rusty I guess. Stan's a serial killer in it so hope that's enough of a warning that this gonna be dark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit." Stan utters, looking down at his blood stained shirt. </p><p>He thought he had been careful enough not to get any blood on his clothes, but it seems his victim today was a splatter. He rearranges the black bag in his hands and continues along the forest path making sure to follow the same trail he had taken that led to his car. It was a dark, foggy, and drizzly day with only the bright full moon lighting up the chilly night. </p><p>Stan's victim today was a young man that he picked up on the side of the road near a gas station. The man was hitchhiking, trying to ask for a ride from anyone who would stop to help a stranger. The perfect easy kill. All Stan had to do was drive up, plaster on a fake attractive smile, ask if he needed a lift, and then drive off once the guy was settled into his car. He would distract them with friendly conversation before quickly reaching over with a chloroform soaked rag to knock them out. </p><p>Then he drove off to the forest he always killed his victims in, park in a dark secluded area, hauled the knocked out body over his shoulders, make a long journey deep into the trees, deposit the body onto the ground, wait for the victim to wake up, and then once they opened their eyes and realized they had been drugged they would take off running. The hunt started after that and Stan was anxious to feel that addicting thrill he got from chasing after his victims. </p><p>He enjoyed hunting down people as they tried desperately to run away from him. It was the only time he ever felt alive and it felt better than any of the best nicotine he had ever smoked. It was like an itch, it came randomly and could only be relived if he found an unfortunate person to be his prey for that day.</p><p>There was just something about hunting a victim and hearing their heavy fasten footsteps in the silent night air as they ran through the forest thinking they could get away from him too safety. Stan enjoyed catching up to them, hearing their screeching screams, seeing their tear stained face as they begged for him not to kill them, and then delivering the final death blow. </p><p>Sometimes if his victims were interesting or caught his eye, he would let them escape multiple times thinking they had a chance to survive the night while he led them deeper into the forest. The man in his car today had short curly blonde hair with big hazel eyes and was cute. Stan was hoping he would be his mouse today and entertain him in a long game of cat and mouse until he got bored.</p><p>Unfortunately, that did not happen. The young man had woken up, realized he had been drugged, and then got up to take off running when he saw Stan standing there with a gun strapped to his waist and a long knife in his hand. The hitch hiker didn't get very far before he tripped and went falling to the ground. As Stan got closer, he realized the man had broken his ankle and was just trying to crawl away from him.</p><p>That was no fun. Upset, Stan stared down on the ground and watched as the young man screamed before he kicked him over onto his back. It wasn't exciting chasing after someone who could only crawl away from him and he crouched down on his knees to grab the man's blond hair.</p><p>"Please don't kill me!" </p><p>Stan was extremely annoyed and angered that he wouldn't be hunting any prey tonight. The only other option he had was to torture the man for a while to get some sort of thrill. Unfortunately, that got boring quick and he decided to just deliver the finishing blow. He glares down at the bloodied body unsatisfied about how the turn of events went. He still had that itch and felt irritated that he wouldn't be able to relive it today. </p><p>He gets up and starts to clean up his mess so he can go home and sulk about how shitty his hunt went today. Stan always put his victims into black body bags before carrying them back to his car to deposit them in his trunk. He had a spot he liked to bury them at that was way out into another deeper forest that rarely anyone ventured into. After cleaning up the area near his kill, Stan hauls the bagged body up and then makes the trek back to his vehicle. </p><p>Once he places it into the trunk, he comes back around to his car so can drive off into the dark night to bury the body. A part of him was hoping he would run into another wander in the night to try to start another game of cat and mouse. But he knew it was highly unlikely anyone would be out this late and be this far in the back country of the woods. </p><p>Stan turns the radio up high and was humming along to a song, when he sees the lights to a car up ahead that was pulled over on the side of the road. From the distance he can see a person in front of the vehicle with the hood up. Seems like the poor unfortunate person had been out late at night and their car broke down on their drive back home. Perfect. Maybe he would be able to have some fun tonight and the hunt could continue. </p><p>He drives up until he parks behind the person's vehicle. The individual notices him and makes there way over to the passenger side of his car. He was expecting some random strangers face to appear in front of his window, not for the face to belong to someone he knew. He rolls down the window and puts on a fake friendly smile, pushing down the excitement he feels over who was standing in front of him. </p><p>"Hey. Having car trouble?" </p><p>"Oh! Hello. I was not expecting to see you out here, but yes I am."</p><p>The person standing outside his door lived in the same apartment complex as him. Stan only really knew that his name was Xeno and he was a scientist of some sorts. They talked a few times in passing, but he didn't know him personally. He just found the smaller man cute and he knew it wasn't wise to kill someone who lived in the same building as him, but he also wondered if the man would still look adorable when screaming and begging for his life. He wanted to desperately find out and that was enough encouragement for him to ask the other man if he needed help. </p><p>"Do you need a lift? I was about to head back home." Stan asks, knowing the other man would accept his invitation since it was late, and service didn't work out here for him to call someone. </p><p>"If you don't mind, that would be much appreciative. I guess it must be my lucky day that you were out here this late at night." Xeno chuckles, before going over to turn off his car.</p><p>Stan wants to laugh along with him. Lucky day indeed, for him at least not for the blonde-haired man in front of him. He watches the other man go back to his car to turn it off and then grab something from his back seat.</p><p>"Do you mind if I put this in the back of your trunk?"</p><p>"The trunk is full of items I bought from the store earlier in the day. It should fit in the back seat though."</p><p>The other man was carrying a slim black bag over his shoulder. Stan had no idea what it was, but it didn't matter. He watches Xeno open the back-seat door and hesitate when he sees the items Stan had on the seats. He knew having a shovel, duct tape, black trash bags, and other numerous items in the back seat of his car this late at night in the middle of nowhere would raise tons of red flags for a normal person. He knew the other man was either going to change his mind and say he would hitch another ride with someone who didn't have suspicious items littered in his car or he would ignore the warning flags and still get in.</p><p>Xeno places the bag down on the ground and then closes the door before sliding into the passenger seat. Well, seems Stan was in luck and his neighbor was going to act as though he didn't see all his disposing of bodies tools. He puts his car in reverse and then drives off towards the forest, excited he was going to be able to play another game of chase tonight.</p><p>"So, what's in the black bag?" He decides to ask to make light conversation.</p><p>"It's a telescope. I wanted to look out at the stars tonight."</p><p>"This late at night?" Stan asks, wondering who in their right mind would travel out this far and late into the night to look at some stars. </p><p>"Yes. There was a meteor shower today and because it was foggy out, I had to find higher ground to be able to see a clearer sky.</p><p>"Well hope the view was pretty enough and worth having your car breakdown in the middle of the road and becoming deserted."</p><p>"Oh yes it was. This shower came from Comet Atlas. This comet is a possible fragment from the great Comet of 1843. If that's the case, it's been over 150 years since it's been in orbit near our planet for us to see it up in the night sky. How elegant!"</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>Stan hoped the other man observed that comet enough to his satisfaction and had a great time because he'll never see another comet or the starry sky again. He listens to his neighbor inform him about near-parabolic comets as they drive along the road. Stan's never had someone in his car just excitedly fawn over space before and it's weirdly enduring. He hopes the smaller man keeps up this energetic mood when he runs away from him later. </p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, go ahead."</p><p>"Is that blood on your shirt?" Xeno asks, pointing to his own collar to indicate where Stan had the blood. </p><p>"Yeah. I shaved earlier and nicked myself. I guess I must have got it on my clothes."</p><p>Stan knows that his shirt has way more blood on it that a small cut from shaving would not have caused. He knew the bloodied shirt from his victim from earlier would raise more huge red flags, but the other man already was screwed the moment he got in his car. Even if he tried to run away now, Stan had locked the doors shut and his neighbor had no where he could run to in the small confined space of his vehicle. </p><p>Xeno doesn't ask any further questions and instead goes quiet. Stan doesn't mind the silence, but he is highly curious what is going through the other man's head right now. He seriously doubts his neighbor hasn't at least suspected or felt that Stan was going to kill him in some way. He could tell he was slightly on edge from the way he nervously shifted in his seat and was looking out the window constantly. He notices they've gone out far enough that he can knock the other man out now and is about to start a conversation to distract him, but then the smaller man sneezes. </p><p>"Sorry. I was standing outside in the cold for quite some time." Xeno says, sniffling.</p><p>"It's fine. Actually, I have a handkerchief right here you can use."</p><p>Stan reaches over where the rag was on his driver side compartment and then quickly brings it over near Xeno. The other man does reach out for it, but Stan ignores his open palms and instead brings it straight up to his face. He watches as his victim's eyes widen when he realizes what happened before his eyelids slowly close and he slumps back into his seat.</p><p>Stan makes a U-turn, going away from the city and instead deeper into the wooded forest. He glances every once in a while, to his side to admire how the bright moonlight shines on the other man's delicate features. He admits it's kinda of a shame he must kill the smaller man. Stan would miss seeing his cute face in the hallway or elevators of their apartment when they crossed paths. He did want to eventually make advances on the other man and try to invite him into his home and hopefully his bed, but that wouldn't happen now. </p><p>He drives off into the forest until he comes across his usual spot where he parked his car. He opens his seat and is debating how he should go about this. He had a body to bury in the back of his trunk, but he also had a game of chase to play with his neighbor. He decides to carry Xeno to the field first. He doubts the other man would wake up anytime soon, so Stan had time to place him on the forest floor before coming back to grab the last victim's body and his supplies. </p><p>He opens his passenger side door and then scoops Xeno up into his arms. The other man is extremely light, and Stan is considering that he could carry both bodies to save him the walk back. He was carrying Xeno bridal style and after looking down at the unconscious man he decides he'll just come back. He walks through the familiar forest, glancing down occasionally to admire how helpless and endearing the man in his arms looked.</p><p>When he finally makes it into the clearing, he gently places Xeno's small frame onto the woodland floor. He wonders if the man would wake up before he came back with the other body if he left, but even if he did it wouldn't matter either way. His neighbor had no idea where he was or which way the car or road was. He would end up lost wandering around the forest until Stan caught up to him. </p><p>Stan makes his way back to his vehicle, takes the body out of the trunk, and then grabs the items he needs from the back seat before going back towards where he left Xeno. When he arrives back into the space, his neighbor is still where he left him still sound asleep on the grassy floor. He drops the dead body on the ground before he gets to work on digging a hole. </p><p>Stan's not sure how much time has passed, but soon he's done burying the body. He swipes the sweat off his brow and then leans against the shovel waiting for his prey to wake up. He really hoped Xeno played the part of a good little mouse tonight and gave him a fun chase. His body was buzzing with excitement wondering how the other man would react when he woke up. Would he scream while running away or would he try to hide from him in the forest or maybe he would be the daring type and try to fight him back. Stan loved when his prey stood their ground and believed they had a chance to take him on. He was fine with any of those options and was anxiously exhilarated for his neighbor to wake up.</p><p>Stan was planning to play a long game of cat and mouse with Xeno. He just hoped nothing would go wrong like the last victim or he would be extremely angry. He needed something to fulfill this urge he felt and if this went poorly, he had no idea what he would do. He waits patiently for 10 more minutes before he sees Xeno start to stir awake from his place on the ground. </p><p>"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?" Stan asks, standing up straight from where he was leaning against the shovel.</p><p>He watches Xeno rub his eyes before slowly sitting up straight. The other man squints his eyes to get them accustomed to the dark and then looks up towards where he heard Stan's voice.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Had to make a pit stop really quick." Stan laughs, moving closer towards Xeno.</p><p>"Did you bury something?" Xeno asks, looking at the shovel Stan had in his hands and the dirt on his clothes.</p><p>"Yeah. My dog died and was in the back of the trunk. Had to bury him really quick before he stunk up my car and people started looking for him." Stan grins, moving even closer to the other man.</p><p>Stan watches Xeno try to stand up, but stagger as he does. By this point his victims would know he was about to brutally murder them and make a run for it. Stan was expecting Xeno to do the same, except he doesn't. The smaller man just stares his way watching as he got closer to him. That was weird. He was wondering if his mouse was going to try to be a cat and unsheathe his claws to fight him back. But surely the other man knew he couldn't overpower him.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me?" </p><p>That was a first. Stan's never had his prey ask him if he was going to murder them since it was so obvious, he was. </p><p>"Aren't you scared?" Stan decides to ask instead. </p><p>He could feel the irritation rising in him from Xeno not reacting the way he wanted him too. The other man was calmly staring back at him and didn't seem like he was terrified at all that Stan had drugged him to bring him out here in this wooded forest to kill him. </p><p>"Not really. If I ran you would catch me because you are definitely stronger and faster than me."</p><p>That would not do, that would not do at all. Stan brings out his gun, quickly pulls Xeno harshly by his hair towards him, and brings the gun under his chin. He figures if he threatened the smaller man and ruffled him up a bit, he would become scared shitless and take off running so his hunt could begin. </p><p>Xeno does yelp when Stan fists his hair into his hand and yanks him forward, but he doesn't struggle and instead stares up at the taller man restraining him. Stan stares back down at him loosening his grip, waiting for the other man to break away from him and take off sprinting. Except Xeno once again doesn't and continues to stare back up at him with his huge dark eyes. The adrenaline rush to survive would have long past hit any sane person. Which would have caused them to run away in fear from him into the foggy shaded forest. </p><p>So, why hasn't his neighbor done the same. It irritates and also fascinates Stan that the other man didn't seem terrified that he had a gun on him and could end his life at any given moment.  He would be highly impressed if the other man wasn't his prey for his hunt tonight. </p><p>"You know your work is pretty sloppy. I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet."</p><p>What? Did the man he was restraining just mock his strategy to kill his victims. He knew the other man was a scientist and he figured he was smart as hell, but apparently he was wrong. Only a dumbass with a death wish would ridicule a killer that had them held at gun point. Stan yanks his hair harder hoping that warns the smaller man to shut the fuck up before he made him angrier than he already was. </p><p>"I thought you were smart doc, but no person with a functioning brain would mock a murderer that was bounding them."</p><p>"Your first mistake was transporting the victim's body to another forest to bury them. I'm assuming you killed them in another nearby wooded area. Why not dispose of the body there? It's extremely risky and a rookie mistake." Xeno says, ignoring Stan's rude remark.</p><p>Rookie. Stan was anything, but inexperienced in this. He had been doing this for years, this wasn't his first time and wouldn't be his last time to kill. Now he's crazy curious to know why the other man thoughts were filled with overanalyzing his killing strategy and not with running away.</p><p>"Oh yeah mouse. What else did I do wrong tonight when murdering my victim. Please do tell."</p><p>"Well where to start. Besides moving the body, you also put them in your trunk. That's tons of evidence just waiting to be discovered by the police when they come knocking to your door with questions."</p><p>Okay Stan can see where he was coming from. He admits it's pretty risky to move bodies to another destination, but he also makes sure to neatly and carefully put them into numerous black bags so no evidence would be left behind. He hasn't been caught yet, so he doesn't see what the problem is. </p><p>"Then you decided to murder two people in one night. That's a huge mistake. The night is almost gone, and you would have been pressed for time and the chances of getting caught would have doubled."</p><p>Yeah Stan understood that. He usually kept his kills to one victim per night, so he had the time to get rid of evidence and get home before someone saw him. Tonight, though he felt the urge to strike again to relive this built up tension he had. This was a rare occurrence for him to pick up two people in one night. </p><p>"You left all your hunting tools in the back seat of your car for your victim to stumble upon. What would you have done if they saw the items and got a sinking feeling about entering your car? They could have fled and then got your license plate number to report your suspicious behavior to the police."</p><p>Stan knew that was a possibility, but he also wouldn't have let them get away. He would have got out and chased them down till he apprehended them. But he's never had that happen before and doesn't see how it's an issue. </p><p>"Even if they did ignore all the warning signs and get into your vehicle they would have definitely tried to escape after seeing your blood soaked clothes. If you were planning to pick another person up why didn't you change out of them? You are basically advertising to everyone that you just killed someone and are about to murder them next."</p><p>He wasn't expecting someone to be out this late at night deserted on the side of the road. So, he didn't bother to change his shirt. Besides he had the doors locked shut once Xeno entered his car. He wouldn't have been able to escape even if he tried. </p><p>"I do admit the chloroform attack was a great surprise. I wasn't expecting you to just randomly pull it out on me like that. Though I do criticize that it's a reckless method. Chloroform has a MAC of 0.77, with a blood to gas partition coefficient of 8 and a relatively average onset time. You need close to an 8% per volume inhalation from your victim to knock them unconscious. This gives them enough time to realize what is happening to them and refuse to breathe in the fumes while they struggle. A cloth soaked in chloroform only has a limited amount of time to work efficiently and if the struggle with your victim is prolonged it might not induce the person to quick unconsciousness. This can be quite a problem and result in unfortunate events occurring."</p><p>Stan is speechless. The last thing he expected from this encounter was for him to have his prey restrained while the man schooled him on his mistakes he committed tonight while hunting. The smaller man's comments were insanely introspective and almost like he had experience in covering up his tracks. His curiosity is peaked, and he decides to ask him about it. </p><p>"Thanks for the advice, I guess. How do you know all this mouse? It's almost like you have experience."</p><p>He watches as Xeno features light up with a wicked grin and he brings his hands up to cradle Stan's arm that had the gun pinned under his chin. Stan flinches at the movement about to pull him back with the hand he had bundled into his hair, but the other man doesn't try anything to escape. Instead he laughs at his reaction and his smile widens. </p><p>"I might have some expertise on the subject. Have you ever heard of the puppeteer?" </p><p>Yeah Stan had. The puppeteer was a notorious serial killer that was haunting the nearby city. This killer strung up their victims like puppets and rearranged them as though they were dolls with strings attached to their arms and legs. Stan had been watching the news to keep up with the case and was quite thankful that the police were focusing in on this puppeteer case because the killer had 10 victims to their name so far. That meant less focus on the missing people Stan had murdered since they were putting all their effort and reinforcements on the puppet murderer. </p><p>"Who hasn't heard of the puppet killer. That puppet freak likes to string up his victims like living dolls. Kinda tacky in my opinion, who has the time to put that much work and put on a show when killing people. What, are you trying to say you’re the puppeteer or something?" Stan asks, butting his gun up further into the other man's chin.</p><p>"I listen to police radio often to make sure I know all the details about my case that are being discussed by law enforcement. Recently they started talking about a string of disappearances that all fall back to the person last being seen around these thick forest areas. They believe it might be random mountain lion or bear attacks but have not looked further into it yet."</p><p>Stan figures they would think it was animals getting ahold of people who are out here in the woods as the reason why they went missing. That doesn't surprise him, what surprises him is Xeno confidently saying it's his case. A part of him thought the man was pulling his leg and it was just a huge elaborate lie to get out of him killing him, but another part did believe he was telling the truth. Xeno was too knowledgeable in killing techniques and he held no fear in the face of danger. Stan wasn't blind he knew there was something up with the smaller man and him being the puppeteer made sense. </p><p>"Now I know it's not humans accidently meeting their end by wild animals and it's actually your doing. It's fascinating! I never would have thought my neighbor was into the same hobby of watching the life drain out of his victim's faces." Xeno chuckles, starting to draw circles with his thumbs on Stan's arms. </p><p>Stan had no idea how to react to this huge news Xeno dropped on him so suddenly. Was he just supposed to just let him go and they sit on the floor indian style and spill all the juicy details about how they killed their victims together. He honestly didn't know, he never picked up another serial killer before in his car. Less than 15 minutes ago he was hoping the smaller man would take off running and he would chase him into the night. Now he's not sure what to do since it's obvious the other man isn't going to play his game of cat and mouse with him. </p><p>"It's quite frustrating that you managed to catch me first. I've been wanting to make you one of my elegant puppets since the first time I laid eyes on you. You would look breathtakingly beautiful hanging from the ceiling by my stings. It would have been a terrible idea to give into my urges to make you a doll since you’re my neighbor, but that didn't seem to stop you."</p><p>Xeno's words make something flicker inside of Stan. Was it excitement, anger, or desire? It might have been a mix of all three, he wasn't sure, but all he knows is that it thrilled him and he wanted the other man to continue indulging him with that feeling. Stan loosens his hold on the man and pushes Xeno back until the other stumbles, losing his footing to fall back to the ground. He hears his neighbor hiss when he hits the forest floor. Stan quickly pockets his gun before pining Xeno to the ground by both his wrists. </p><p>The moonlight lights up the shorter man's features and Stan happily smirks when he sees the first hint of fear, he's picked up from Xeno all night quickly passes over the man's face. It excites him to know he did scare the other man to a certain degree even if he was trying to calmly hide it. He tightens his hold on his wrists and leans down to whisper in his ear. </p><p>"It's cutely hilarious that you think I would be stupid enough to let you turn me into one of your freakish puppets. I've been wanting to hunt you since I met you too, just my luck that you happen to be out here by yourself and gave me the perfect opportunity to chase you down. How about you be a good little mouse for me and run with your tail between your legs so I can make that dream a reality." Stan growls, making sure to lean his weight further on Xeno to show him who was in charge of the situation right now. </p><p>Stan feels Xeno shift under him and looks down to see the man underneath him giving him an ecstatic grin. The other man moves his knee up until he he's grinding it up into his crouch. Stan hisses, giving Xeno a dirty look who smirks wider when he sees the reaction his movement caused the man on top of him. </p><p>"Sorry I can't do that. But I would love to see you hunt down your other victims in person instead. Would you be so kind to let me experience that please? If you want, I'll let you see me do my beautiful work in person too. I assure you once you see how elegant the process is, you'll change your mind about them being freaky."</p><p>Stan knows he should be cautious about the other serial killer's pleas. This could just be him tricking him into letting his guard down and then turning the tables on him. Last thing Stan wants to do is be duped into becoming one of Xeno's strange puppet projects. However, Stan admits the urge to kill the other man lessen the more he talked to him. Now he was insanely intrigued by the smaller man because he made a new phenomenal feeling rise in him that he wanted to continue chasing for a long time. </p><p>"Let's make a deal mouse. I'll let you live for a little while longer. There's a nice busy gas station near here that's always hustling and bustling with stragglers. We still have a few hours before daybreak, if we can find another victim to take your place then I'll let you watch, and we can talk about you letting me see you do your work next." </p><p>"I'll accept. Let's hope there's another unsuspecting person out in the night like I was to take my place. I so desperately want to see your process on how you take out your victims."</p><p>Stan smirks also desperately hoping they found a new victim out on their drive. He's never had another person watch him while he hunted, and the idea thrills him. His night went from boring to interesting and he's glad the other man was out gazing at the stars in the dead night. The last thing Stan would have guessed when he picked up Xeno was his neighbor being the notorious puppeteer that was haunting the area just as he was. </p><p>Stan hauls up Xeno from the ground and holds him at gun point as they make their way back to his car. As he listens to Xeno enthusiastically explain how he draws his victims in, Stan is thrumming with excitement wondering how the rest of the night will play out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not to sure if it'll continue this. I sorta have another serial killer Stan fic I wanna write that's gonna be multi-chapter. So I guess you can say this is sorta a warm-up for that? I honestly just wanted to write them both being serial killers and meeting for the first time.</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>